


Живые

by 006_stkglm, fandom_Kings_2017



Series: Пес его высочества [4]
Category: Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2017/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2017
Summary: ПТСР подкрался незаметно





	Живые

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Живые  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 995 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** [Джек Бенджамин](http://i.imgur.com/hyKa9Qw.gif) , Брок Рамлоу, [Сайлас Бенджамин](http://i.imgur.com/BgDQB2H.gif), упоминаются ОМП  
>  **Категория:** драма  
>  **Жанр:** экшн, hurt/comfort  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** ПСТР подкрался незаметно.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Виньетка к макси команды [L]fandom Kings 2017[/L] [«Обгоняя смерть»](http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213516751.htm)

Джек бежал, а в спину ему, гулко колотясь о стены просторных дворцовых коридоров, несся голодный рык живых мертвецов. Зараза распространилась со скоростью Аранахской чумы, вот только от нее нельзя было спастись, отсидевшись в двенадцатичасовом карантине. Джек сомневался, что от нее вообще хоть где-то можно было спастись. Она захлестнула Гильбоа волной, прокатилась по городам и весям, превратив цветущую страну в пустыню, по которой, рыча и бросаясь на все живое, бродили мертвецы.

Надо было убираться из дворца — замкнутые помещения становились ловушкой, если только не были предварительно зачищены — но сначала Джеку нужна была сокровищница. В стране еще оставались выжившие, и у них должен был быть король. Это была безумная затея, но что в эти дни не было безумием?

Берцы глухо стучали по гладким, когда-то натертым до блеска каменным плитам, заваленным сейчас бумагами, обломками мебели и источающими зловоние неопрятными кучами того, что когда-то было прислугой, охраной или членами Королевского совета. Любая из этих куч могла в любой момент зашевелиться, но хотя бы преследователи поотстали, потеряв его в лабиринте гулких коридоров.

Заслышав впереди до тошноты знакомый рык, Джек сбавил шаг и потихоньку выглянул из-за угла. Мертвец в некогда аккуратном светло-сером костюме был один. Заслышав звук шагов принца, он повернулся — стеклянные, затянутые блеклой пленкой смерти глаза уставились Джеку за левое плечо. Вся нижняя половина лица была перемазана в крови, пуху и склизких внутренностях. В руках была зажата еще чуть подергивающаяся тушка голубя с зияющей дырой вместо груди и болтающейся на лоскуте коже и жилах головой. У колен мертвеца валялось еще с полдюжины вырванных с корнем крыльев. Этажом выше был балкон королевских покоев, некстати вспомнилось принцу.

Мертвец издал булькающий хрип и, почувствовав добычу покрупнее, пополз к нему — на коленях, протянув одну руку вперед и зажав в другой то, что осталось от птицы. Изо рта у него на ходу падали ошметки плоти и капало красным. Еще неделю назад Джека бы от такого стошнило, но сейчас не было времени на такие глупости.

Джек в три быстрых шага обогнул мертвеца, походя проломив ему череп прикладом глока и успев отдернуть руку до того, как склизкая грязно-серая масса брызнет меж треснувших костей. Мертвец мешком осел на пол, черты лица разгладились, но Джек не стал вглядываться — не хотел вспоминать, кем тот был «до». Он снова сорвался на бег — оставалось совсем немного.

Сокровищница была наглухо закрыта — это внушало надежду. Электроника давно и безнадежно отключилась, но Джек знал код и от механического замка. Задекорированная под дерево стальная дверь приоткрылась. За ней было темно, тихо и отчетливо пахло смертью… Чертыхнувшись, он включил фонарик и шагнул внутрь.

В сокровищнице, небольшой и богато отделанной комнате, хранились совсем не золотые слитки — Хартия, знамя — то самое, которое подняли когда-то в Войне за Объединение, самодельное, с бабочкой. вышитой вручную медсестрами на чуть потускневшем от времени оранжевом полотнище. И еще корона. Та лежала на деревянном пюпитре в алькове напротив входа, рядом стояло резное деревянное кресло, которое использовали в качестве трона в первые годы, пока у Сайласа с возрастом не начала болеть спина.

Луч фонарика метнулся по комнате, выхватывая из темноты мягкий ворс ковра и богатые деревянные панели с пышными драпировками, и застыл. В кресле кто-то сидел. Джек узнал бы этот силуэт где угодно: хищный изгиб носа, высокий лоб и волна густых темных волос… Отец никак не мог остаться во дворце, в последних сообщениях из столицы говорилось, что королевскую семью готовят к эвакуации…

Джек, не позволяя руке дрожать, поднял фонарик повыше. Пятно света с дрожащими в нем пылинками выхватило из темноты один из многочисленных отцовских костюмов, галстук цвета знамени и золотой зажим в виде бабочки.

Джек знал, что увидит, и все равно не был готов к расфокусированному слепому взгляду и серому лицу с темными пятнами там, где кожу на лбу прижимал тускло поблескивающий венец.

Ну, вот она — твоя корона, Джонатан Бенджамин. Иди, бери.

Отец — это существо не было больше его отцом, но Джек не мог перестать о нем так думать — шевельнулся, повернул голову и медленно выпрямился, ощерившись в голодном оскале. Джек вскинул глок, удерживая его вместе с фонариком. Мертвец продолжал идти вперед, нелепо загребая воздух руками. Джек ждал — ждал, пока расстояние не сократится до минимума, пока бессмысленно рассекающие воздух пальцы не заденут кромку рукава его куртки, пока зловоние не ударит прямо в нос, пока у него не останется совершенно никакого выбора, потому что иначе это будет…

Его затылка почти нежно коснулась знакомая рука, и в голове — по-дурацки, по-детски — мелькнуло облегченное: «Мама».

Джек не успел толком испугаться: его рванули за волосы, в свете дернувшегося фонарика мелькнули потускневшие золотистые локоны, на горле сомкнулись зубы, вмиг стало оглушительно больно, рот залило горячим. Что-то вцепилось в его пальцы, сдирая кожу и кроша косточки, но он не мог кричать потому, что воздуха больше не было, а в груди горела, закипая, кровь…

Джек с воплем подскочил на узкой армейской койке. От падения на пол его удержала знакомая хватка.

— Тихо, — сказал Брок, придерживая его за плечи. — Ну, тихо-тихо.

Джек судорожно ощупал кадык, ходуном ходящий под совершенно целой кожей.

— Блядь, — выдохнул он, когда смог говорить. — Блядь.

Его трясло.

На Броке были все те же грязные камуфляжные штаны, черная майка и берцы: они оба рухнули спать в чем были, после того, как целый день налаживали связь с соседними заставами, базой Хейлделл и Шайло и перетаскивали трупы — теперь уже точно трупы — в морозильник. Брок вытащил откуда-то помятую армейскую фляжку — на одной стороне была процарапана бабочка — и протянул принцу. В нос ударил запах по-дворцовому хорошего виски. Руки тряслись.

— Ненавижу терять людей, — глухо сказал Джек.

Перед глазами стояло бессмысленно-мертвое выражение лица Дэфа, развороченное, брызжущее фонтанчиками крови горло Манновара, свернутая шея Тэкса. И патруль, хотя он и не знал их живыми… Картинки из сна он решительно гнал прочь.

Брок кивнул, дернув уголком рта, и вынул из его пальцев фляжку.

— Тогда за мертвых, потому что они свое отвоевали, — сказал он, приложив фляжку к губам. — И за живых, потому что у нас все еще впереди.

В сумерках за окном было ни хрена не понять, вечер там еще или уже утро. Где-то вдалеке лаяли собаки и стрекотали лопасти вертолета. В дверь коротко стукнули и, не дождавшись ответа, просунули распечатку переговоров с Шайло.

— За живых, — сказал Джек. — И к черту бабочек.


End file.
